Leggo My Greggo
by Triden
Summary: A series of sweet, somewhat long drabbles between our two favorite boys. Some AU and cannon, but The Love always conquers. Nick/Greg slash!
1. Natural Woman

A series of moments celebrating The Love. Greg/Nick pairing.

_**Natural Woman**_

Nick gave a deep sigh and tried to rub some of the tiredness from his face. While the case hadn't been a bad one, it had still been a double shift.

What made it worse, he hadn't had a certain quirky lab tech to flirt with when he came for his evidence. He could have really used some of Greg's impromptu, but somehow still relevant and mostly one-sided, conversation.

Not to mention, without Greg, there was no Blue Hawaiian coffee. But Nick was home now, where Greg was...

Shuffling up the front steps, Nick slid his keys into the lock, and after hearing the deadbolt slide open, practically fell into the house. He could smell Greg's famous Belgian waffles. Well... famous by Nick because there was no way Nick was ever going to let the team try them, they'd never leave...And Greg would have to spend all day slaving over the hot stove, but it'd get _hot_, so Greg would have to take off his shirt because he'd be all sweaty from the heat...

Wow... Nick really, _really_ needed a strong dose of his lab tech--- or some sleep; whichever came first.

Toeing off his shoes and hoping his coat landed on one of the brass hooks by the door, Nick, half dead, shuffled into the kitchen. And all the drowsiness, the pressure of the job, the long hours, the strain of not seeing his lover for three days, and his lust- filled cravings disappeared, ...OK, his lust- filled cravings only got worse.

And all because he saw Greg dancing in front of the stove singing... without a shirt on... in only a pair of _Nick's_ boxers... Nick swallowed hard. Then Greg turned around and Nick couldn't even do that anymore.

The smile Greg sent him could only be described as a beam of pure happiness, and it was directly solely at Nick. Nick could only smile back Greg advanced on him still singing.

"_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel...like...a...natural...woman"_

Nick could only give his lover a light, happy laugh as Greg draped his arms around his neck and finished the verse. Just as the last word word passed his lab rat's smiling lips, Nick covered those lips with his own.

Nick could only grin himself and press closer when Greg gave a deep needy moan and arched into Nick's touch. Nick just tightened his arms around the slender waist and soaked in the sound, taste, and feel of his lover.

Yeah as long as he could have his lab tech in his arms after a long shift, Nick could put up with anything.


	2. One Smile

"_**One Smile"**_

Nick was bored and even the word bored wasn't quite cutting it. All the CSIs and surprisingly Grissom had gone out to one of the newer clubs on the strip to celebrate Sara's birthday. But that had all ended about two hours ago when Sara and Grissom left, followed an hour ago by Catherine and Warrick. And now Nick was bored.

He had wanted to stay to maybe find someone to accompany _him _home for the night, but no one had caught his eye... until now.

There, dressed in skin tight, faded jeans and a shirt that seemed very tame compared to what Nick usually saw, was the DNA Einstein himself.

Nick frowned while still studying _his_ Greggo. Though the slender spiky- haired brunette was smiling, his normally beautiful smile was forced and restricted and his body language indicated that he clearly wanted nothing to do with the person that was trying to pick him up. Content to sit back and watch Greg put the man in his place, it wasn't until the man tried to put his hands on Greg's hips to draw the lab tech closer, that Nick decided to interfere.

Slipping easily through the crowd, Nick slid a possessive arm around Greg's waist, and pressed his chest to Greg's back.

"Hey, Babe." Nick murmured before he planted a small kiss on the side of the slender neck in front of him. Greg relaxed backwards into Nick's arms when he recognized Nick's voice. Nick just tightened his hold, held back his growl, and looked up as if finally realizing that there was a man in front of them.

"Can I help you with something?"

The guy scowled and went to say something in response, but Nick dark glare had him changing his mind and walking away. After a second, Nick felt Greg shift in his arms and he rather reluctantly loosened his hold enough so Greg could turn to face him.

Nick's heart practically stopped in his chest when he saw Greg's smile. It was wide, open, and trusting.

"Nicky..." Nick only shook his head to stop Greg before he could say anything as he drew the lab tech forward, his hold tightening until the slender form was flush against him. Greg's smile brightened until it had morphed into one of his dazzling grins. Nick dipped his head and let his lips ghost over the grinning ones as he whispered.

"You shouldn't smile like that." Greg only grinned wider and whispered back.

"Why?"

"'Cause when you do, you can turn even the straightest man's head." And then Nick kissed Greg, conveying his love, affection, and desire to never let Greg go. And from the slight upturn of Greg's lips when he deepened their kiss, Nick could only guess that he agreed.


	3. First Thoughts

"_**First Thoughts"**_

Nick was walking out of the locker room, ready to report to the break room when he was joined by his fellow CSI, Warrick Brown.

"Hey Warrick. How was the game?"

"Oh, it was a jam! Celtics won big time, trounced the Lakers!"

"Yeah? How did the bets roll?" Warrick only raised an eyebrow in Nick's direction.

"What bets?" Nick opened his mouth to reply in a more sarcastic fashion when Grissom interrupted.

"Nicky, Warrick, I have assignments. Nicky, you and Cath have a male DB just off the strip in at a small club called The Green Fairy." Grissom raised an eyebrow at the name. Nick only shrugged and took the offered slip of paper. Grissom looked down at the other slip of paper in his hand.

"Warrick, you and I have a reported car crash victim. The suspect was a drunk driver in another vehicle. The scene is over in..." But Grissom was interrupted by a stunning redhead.

"Sorry I'm late. Lindsey needed to be..." Nick broke Catherine's long- winded explanation.

"Don't worry Cath, you're with me." Nick smiled and held out the slip of paper that held the details of their scene to the single mom.

"Alright guys, lets solve these cases." But before everyone could clear away, Grissom piped in a final memo. "Oh and we have a new Head-of-DNA lab tech."

Warrick nudged Nick, "Twenty says he doesn't last the night." Nick opened his mouth the respond but once again Grissom cut in with an admonishing tone.

"Guys!... Play nice, huh?" They both reluctantly nodded, feeling a bit like scolded children than the CSIs they were, and left their separate ways.

**The Love The Love The Love**

It was about halfway through the shift before Nick was even able to make it back to the lab and the last thing he heard when he walked down the hallways was loud, heavy metal "music" blaring through the glass walls. Following the source of peace- shattering, sinful taste in music, Nick quickly came upon the DNA lab and couldn't stop the "Hot Damn" that criss- crossed his thoughts.

Inside was a tall, lean brunette with wildly spiked hair and a loud neon- green t- shirt that had a black silhouette of Manson on the front. A grin spread across Nick's lips when the brunette took a running leap with his "air guitar" while still lip- screaming with the music.

Nick leaned inside the doorway slowly and hit the off- switch to the CD player that he recognized as the same one that had been sitting unused in the locker room for years. Immediately the glaringly loud music stopped, Nick thanked the nearest god for the stopped- assault on his ear drums, and the slender brunette whipped to face him. Nick barely held back the drool that threatened to escape his suddenly slackened jaw.

Chocolate brown eyes stared back at him with two parts cunning, four parts intelligence, and eleven parts unabashed mischievousness. Needless to say, Nick was hooked. Luckily he kept his cool in check and his jaw even further off the floor.

"I got something for you." The tech's eyebrows rose and Nick suddenly realized that he did actually have something to be processed. The grin Nick got after passing over the matchbook from the club made his knees turn to jello. The slender tech snapped on some gloves, startling Nick's attention from the boyishly handsome features to what his hands; very fine hands; were working on.

A swab was taken from the blood off the matchbook, added to a test tube, along with a few drops of solution, before being put into a machine. After pressing a few buttons, the tech returned to the counter and the evidence situated between them. Those long, slender fingers picked up the matchbook and chocolate eyes studied it closely.

"The Green Fairy, huh?" Nick swallowed hard at the low, rich voice, but managed to nod anyway.

"Yeah, that's the name of the club where the vic was shot at." Immediately, Nick mentally beat himself over the head. 'Gah, Idiot! How obvious was that conclusion, judging from the smears of blood across the cover.'

But the tech didn't condescend him. No, the brown eyes only looked back with a spark of playfulness.

"Did you know that The Green Fairy actually refers to an alcoholic drink? Absinthe. Yeah it's popular in Europe, but its illegal here because when you drink it you supposedly hallucinate so badly that you see green fairies. That's how it got its name."

Nick blinked, "Is that true?"

The tech just shrugged and let out a cheerful, "I'm full of useless facts." before the machine holding Nick's sample beeped and the tech stepped over to said machine to retrieve the results. He then handed over to Nick before grinning.

"You'll have to come back." At Nick's questioning expression, the tech continued, his grin large enough to light all of Vegas for the night.

"I'll need something to compare it to." Nick grinned back and stuck out a hand.

"Nick Stokes."

"Greg Sanders." And Greg took his hand, still grinning, but a little impishly this time.

"I'll see you in a bit, Greggo." Greg's grin just widened even further.

**The Love The Love The Love**

To say that Greg was happy to be in Vegas would be an understatement, a vast one. He liked his boss, Grissom. The entomologist was scary, but still interesting. Greg was getting along with his fellow lab rats, he and Jacquelyn criticized Cosmo over break, and Archie already owed him five bucks. He could blast his music and rock out as long as the CSIs got their stuff. He could easily flirt and no one got offended and best of all?

A certain CSI Nick Stokes worked here. And! Greg had him coming back again! And! Greg'd get to see that nice body, gorgeous smile, perfect ass, and not to mention the drop- dead- sexy Texan accent!

*Oh, swoon!*

Yeah, Greg really liked it in Vegas.


	4. Leggo my Greggo

"_**Leggo my Greggo"**_

Archy had a family emergency. He'd be gone for a week. So they hired a replacement. So far, five days had passed. Five long, torturous days

It wasn't that Archy's sub, a thirty- something guy that went by the name Tad Anderson, didn't know what he was doing.

No, he was quite efficient and quick... when he was actually in the A/V lab. And here we came to the reason why a certain Nick Stokes was counting the very seconds until Archy returned. Because when Tad Anderson, ... it was such a plain, boring name anyway..., wasn't in the A/V lab he was across the hallway... in DNA... flirting with a slender, wacky lab rat that answered to the name Greg Sanders.

Now, Nick was normally a very fair, friendly, and accepting guy, who was eager to please and eager to make new friends and acquaintances, but this... this... _Tad Anderson_... Nick just couldn't hold back the sneers and rude dismissiveness. He had actually been acting like Hodges for the last three days, much to the amusement of his co- workers.

At first, Nick had been baffled by his own behavior, but when this Tad guy actually had the nerve to ask Greg out to breakfast... well, Nick had lost it. Thursday mornings were reserved for a breakfast run to _Maria's Kitchen_ with the team. How DARE this guy try to interfere! The growl had erupted from Nick's mouth before he could stop it.

Greg had only shot Nick a questioning look and politely declined, saying that his Thursday mornings were already booked. And Nick had relaxed and just marinated in the glare that Ted shot him.

_'Hahaha... MINE!'_

THAT thought had set Nick back on his ass. There was no reason for Nick to feel at all possessive over Greg unless... another quick glance at the smile Greg beamed him and Nick could have just whacked himself across the forehead with a two- by- four.

He and Greg had been dancing around each other for years and it took a substitute lab tech for Nick to realize the depth of his feelings for his Greggo.

Nick had come to that conclusion three days ago. Three long, tortuous days. And if _Ted_ dared touch his Greggo one more time...

Nick had to force himself to unclench his teeth and uncurl his fists when Ted_ caressed, Nick's lab rat's_ arm. He felt guilty... really he did. He and Warrick had what must have been a billion little shreds of paper to piece together, but in his defense, how was Nick supposed to concentrate when his "G" was being hit on... right in plain sight!

Nick tried to focus back on the paper shreds in front of him... really... he did, but when Ted's hand moved to Greg's waist...

Nick was out of his chair in seconds because all he saw was Greg pulling back and trying to laugh his way out of the uncomfortable situation as Ted advanced further. What he didn't see was Warrick's knowing smirk, Sara covering her mouth, trying to smother her giggles, and Catherine shaking her head. He vaguely heard Hodges' snickers, but he hardly mattered anyway.

What mattered was Greg's look of relief when Nick walked into the DNA lab and if Nick's mind wasn't in such a one- track state he would have found it amusing to see those chocolate- brown eyes widen, almost comically so as Nick continued to stalk toward him.

Brushing roughly past an indignant Ted to wrap a possessive hand around his lab tech's narrow wrist, Nick gave a sharp tug that pulled Greg flush up against him. Nick felt the shiver run through the slender body in his arms, followed closely by the shuddered breath as Nick lowered his lips to Greg's to pour all the passion, longing, and love he could into the kiss before it ended. It nearly sent Nick reeling when Greg arched into Nick and kissed back just as heatedly.

Gasping, Greg pulled back just enough to mutter against Nick's lips.

"What? No 'Leggo my Greggo', Nicky?"

Nick let out a short bark of genuine breathlessly happy laughter before tangling a hand in the soft hair of _**his**_ lab rat and pulled him back in.

Ted Anderson could only look on gap- mouthed at the two in front of him. Luckily, CSI Warrick Brown came to his aid by way of an explanation and a nonchalant shrug.

"Hey, what can I say... Leggo his Greggo."


	5. A&M

"_**A & M"**_

Warrick had to double- take when Nick and Greg had returned from their crime scene. The double- take wasn't for one of Greg's loud shirts, those had actually cut down since Greg had made CSI Level 2. No, Warrick had to double take because of the symbolism of what he saw.

There in all his glory; stood Greg Sanders in one of Nick's A&M sweatshirts.

Now Nick Stokes usually screamed sacrilege at Warrick every time he asked the Texan if he had a sweatshirt Warrick could borrow. And yet here was Greggo wearing it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Nevermind, that Nick's eyes rarely left the ex- lab tech. Warrick wondered if he would have to be the one to point out the real reason that Greg was wearing the sweatshirt.

It was nearing the end of shift and Nick had a permanent blush and an unnatural stutter, all in the effort of trying to explain Greg's attire. The two of them had actually been at their crime scene when Greg had taken a step backwards into a pool of blood that had belonged to a second, previously undiscovered victim and then had promptly slipped and fell.

The Level 2 had been practically drowning in the victim's blood. So Nick had loaned the ex- lab tech his spare set of clothes; a pair of jeans that slipped down narrow hips and his favorite A&M sweatshirt, forgetting that they each had a set of jumps suits in the back of the Denali.

Somehow it felt right. And it didn't hurt that Greg looked damn hot.

Because of that, Nick had been fighting down his body's reaction all afternoon. And judging from the looks from well... everyone, Nick knew that everyone knew what Nick's feelings in the matter were. After all, no girlfriend, best friend, sibling, or co- worker was ever allowed to even joke about putting on one of Nick's A&M shirts. This was history in the making; a bold statement that everyone had figured out except the man that Nick had really wanted to know.

Of coarse, even Nick without the subtle hints, knowing looks, and "are you serious?!" had trouble figuring out Greg looked so perfect in his old college clothes. Everyone quickly made him see the truth. What Nick found out was that he really wanted was to see Greg in those clothes all the time; especially while lounging in Nick's house on their days off or maybe shortly after a great round of hot, steamy... ehhmm. Now Nick just had to get Greg to figure it out.

**The Love The Love The Love**

At the end of shift, Nick found Greg in the locker room changing. Off came the sweatshirt to reveal a lithe, pale torso that Nick wanted nothing more than to run his hands down. The shirt was followed by the belt and the button on the loose jeans and suddenly Nick couldn't take it any more.

Seconds later he was pushing the surprised ex- lab tech roughly against the lockers. Nick watched the fluttering lashes slide over chocolate- brown eyes before he brought their mouths together in an electrically charged, passionate kiss. It only took all of a second for Greg to fist Nick's shirt and drag the Texan in closer.

As Nick aligned their hips, he realized that not only had he found someone more than worthy to wear his A&M clothes, he may have found someone more important than the clothes themselves.

Or at least he had found someone who, with one smoldering look had Nick burning with desire, A&M sweatshirt be damned.


	6. Staked Claim

"_**Staked Claim"**_

Greg saw the looks. Greg saw the touches. Greg saw Nick's blushes. And Greg definitely saw the little tramps devious smiles. And Greg was fuming.

Warrick noticed, he had been partnered on a case with Greg all day and the CSI Level 3 had stayed out of the DNA genius' way and had wisely gone to find Sara.

Greg knew that Nick was a nice guy, so even if Nick wasn't oblivious to the flirting, he wouldn't do anything but blush and stutter until he could leave. And right now Greg was cursing Nick for it. After all, the little tramp was using underhanded, dirty techniques to get Nick's attention on her; never mind that Greg had done the same thing. At least he had done it when Nick wasn't already in a relationship.

Catherine walked in, her eyes widened, and then she hurried back out while scrambling for her phone. Greg knew his expression must have looked thunderous, but after three years of agonizingly subtle and careful flirting, Greg had finally snagged his Texan and here was this little _home- wrecker_ trying to steal him away. Another glance in his old DNA lab and Greg's severe irritation turned into an extremely pissed- off twitch.

Screw this, he wasn't going to let this little red- headed priss steal _**his**_ Texan. Hell no.

The halls seem to clear and the lab rats looked on with illy hidden interest and excitement. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a pissed- off, irritated, or even down- beat Greggo. Plus the little wrench acted as if she owned the place after only a day; they got enough of that from Hodges and Eckley.

Catherine, Sara, and Warrick raced into the hallway at the same time they saw the heel of Greg's converse shoes disappear into the DNA lab. They were just in time to see the show. A possessive Greggo, was a dangerous Greggo.

**The Love The Love The Love**

Nick caught a glimpse of Greg's black Manson shirt and tried his best not to look relieved. He just wanted his results damn it! And what does he get? Felt up.

Normally this would be a happy event for Nick. But in the past few months, he had come to terms with that fact that he'd never find someone who could possibly compete with the man, the smart, quirky, beautiful man that shared his bed. Nothing could compete with the dazzling smile, intelligent, the warm brown eyes, the flexibility and sensitivity, not to mention the soft, needy noises his Greggo made!

Even while said Greggo stormed into the DNA lab with a murderous expression; all Nick could think was 'Hot Damn!' Then his slender , wacky, gorgeous lover suddenly down- shifted, and all Nick could think was 'Oh shit..."

Gone was the murderous glare; instead there was a blank look. Gone were the tight muscles and clenched fists; now there was a casual stance and slightly swaggering gait.

Greg stopped at Nick's side, his shoulder brushing the back of Nick's shoulder blade. His posture was seemingly friendly and curious, but Nick could feel the possessiveness radiating off the younger man and he couldn't help but get a little turned on.

Greg was well into his space much like he always was before he and Nick had become lovers. And normally the lack of space would get a raised eyebrow and an 'oh, I get it,' but the irritating woman just shot Greg a "friendly" hello.

"Hello, Gregory." Nick could hear the challenge and he could feel his lover bristle in anger behind him when the ex- lab tech leaned forward to stage- whisper into his ear.

"Shift's over. Are you ready to go home?" Greg's voice was just a low rumble, but Nick could sense some insecurities in it. It amazed Nick at how confident Greg could seem, but when pushed and confronted; always believed that he wasn't good enough. Nick opened his mouth to respond, but Kirsten, the red- headed bimbo, cut him off in a snarl.

"Sorry, but Nicky's already agreed to take me to breakfast, Gregory. He's not interested in anyone but me." When Nick felt Greg shrink back, Nick stepped in front of the other man in a protective stance that a blind person couldn't have missed.

"Look, Kirsty," Nick glare cut off her indignant response, "I'm going home with my lover, you need to leave... Now!" With a huff, Kirsten spun around and stomped off. Nick turned to face his lover, concern displayed across his face.

"G, are you alright?" The younger man nodded as he adverted his eyes.

"Here I come all ready to fend off anyone coming onto my man, and I can't even stand up to a pissy little girl. I mean, how fuc..." And Nick cut off the bitter rant by sweeping his lover into a deep, lusty kiss. When they broke apart, Nick leaned his forehead against Greg's to murmur against his lips.

"You'll have to stake your claim and leave your bite marks a little higher, baby. You know, to warn off all these substitute lab techs." Nick smiled and Greg flashed him a sly grin.

"The same could be said for you, Nicky." A frown wrinkled the Texan's brow and Greg gave a short laugh.

"Tell me you don't remember Tad Anderson then." Nick gave a low growl and swept Greg up in another kiss before mumbling.

"I don't even wanna talk about that pipsqueak." Greg backed out of the kiss, grinning.

"Hey, I owe that pipsqueak quite a lot. He _did _finally get you to make a move." Nick shook his head and pulled his lover back in for a sweet peck.

"Too true. Let's get home, I need to stake my claim."

And the two couldn't get away from the fond smiles of their co- workers, the "oohs" and "ahs" of the lab techs, Hodges' snarky comments, and the glare of a certain "Kirsty" fast enough. What started as Greg trying to stake his claim on his Texan, ended up with an even bigger stake of claim on love.


	7. Kiss, Kiss Bang, Bang

"_**Kiss, Kiss. Bang, Bang"**_

It was a spring break week, so naturally both the heat and the population of Vegas grew. And because of that, the murders far out- numbered the CSIs.

Sighing, CSI Nick Stokes reclined back in the sofa in the break room of the crime lab. The last few nights had been brutal, he was looking forward to his day off tomorrow. Warrick walked in with a wary, 'Hey, Nick' that sounded just as deadbeat as Nick felt. Nick could only grunt his response as Catherine joined them looking fresh and _awake_ after _her_ day off.

"Hey boys, what'd we get?" Nick just shrugged, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Warrick continued off where Nick had "started".

"Dunno. Grissom hasn't been in here. He got a page earlier, so it could have something to do with..." But Warrick trailed off when he spotted their boss and another guy, a kid really, walking in their direction.

The kid was tall, slender, and was dressed in loose jeans, a black and pink Marilyn Manson t- shirt, and had his hair spiked in a chaotic mess. He was motioning animately with his arms while Warrick's boss looked on with interest and a hint of amusement. It was clear they knew each other and if Grissom was actually listening to the kid, well... Warrick didn't actually know what this observation meant. Grissom usually only participated in a conversation if it was related to a case... or his precious insects. Warrick only hoped that this kid wasn't another bug fanatic.

Nick opened his eyes and followed both Warrick's and Catherine's stares,and then tried not to drool. Nick couldn't help but trace the confident lines of the slender body; following the long legs all the way up to the delectable- looking neck, radiant smile, smart brown eyes, and spiked and dyed brown hair.

Grissom muttered something to the; Nick let himself be quite frank here; _beautiful_ young man, which earned the entomologist a beaming smile that Nick yearned to see aimed his way, and then a friendly jest if the sparkle in those brown eyes was anything to go by.

Grissom continued toward the break room, his body occasionally blocking Nick's rather spectacular view of the playfully smirking man just watching the Senior CSI walk away. But just as Grissom entered the break room, Nick's eyes caught on liquid brown as the younger man licked his lips, winked at Nick, and then smirked before turning and walking away.

Nick really, really wondered why his feet weren't moving when his mind was screaming at him to run after the playful young man.

Grissom waved off Warrick and Catherine's fired questions over the kid's identity.

"He's a student I met last summer at a seminar. Now here are your cases... Catherine, you and Nick have the 419 in..."

That's how Nick's day went before he was able to slip into bed and finally get more than two hours of shut eye.

He woke up mid- afternoon, refreshed and achingly hard. Warm brown eyes, a playful, naughty smirk, and the man's lithe body kept Nick... ehhmm, _up_ the whole night.

Deciding that the best coarse of action was to shower... in _cold_ water and head to the bank before hitting the Strip to get an early start on the numerous birthdays of his nieces and nephews. Nick walked out of the house with quite the spring in his step and a vague and somewhat dire hope to see the young man that had so easily entered his thoughts and dreams with just a wink and smile. After all, isn't the Strip the most popular spot for tourists? What better place for a college kid on spring break to be? Right? Nick prayed so.

Nick walked into the bank and headed toward one of the tellers. He handed her a withdrawal form, turned, and leaned his weight on his hip against the counter top. Casually folding his arms across his chest, Nick glanced around, gave a friendly, close- lipped smile to a mother and her two kids and slid his eyes over to the guy standing at the ATM. Long legs, narrow hips, muscular back, spiky hair... Nick blinked, then grinned when the tantalizing vision didn't disappear.

Well, that was easy. Nick sent a mental 'thank- you' to the man upstairs while he continued enjoying his view. Nick couldn't stop his grin from widening as he watched the gorgeous man turn around. He waited with baited breath while he pocketed his receipt and looked up. Nick almost swooned when recognition shot through those brown eyes and a grin spread across the young man's lips... this time aimed directly at Nick.

The teller tapped Nick on the shoulder to hand him his money and Nick very, very reluctantly took his eyes off captivating brown, turned, and suddenly chaos broke erupted out.

Three guys dressed in solid black burst through the front doors. People screamed and ducked down, Nick spun around, instinctively reaching for the gun on his hip, immediately had three guns pointing right back at him.

Swearing softly, Nick forced himself to raise his hands away from his gun holster. A slow clapping filled the air and Nick clenched his jaw when the only unmasked gunman walked forward. Maloney. A suspect in one of Nick's old homicide cases. The guy had walked, his attorney claiming insufficient evidence.

"Very good, CSI Stokes." Maloney motioned one of his guys forward and Nick had choke himself back to not throw a punch when the henchman took his piece. A loud clatter turned everyone's attention to a fourth guy dressed in black, trying to hold onto his struggling captive.

Henchman #4, as Nick had started naming them, had his face covered with a ski mask, but Nick did recognize the captive. It was the young man Nick had become obsessed with as of late; the quirky, beautiful college kid. The kid was trying his hardest to break his captor's hold, to give him credit, but Henchman #4 out- sized him by a good four inches and sixty pounds.

Plus with one thick arm across his throat, and his wrists restrained, the kid had to not only fight against his captor, he had to fight against being strangled.

"I found _this_," Henchman #4 came to a stop in front of Maloney, only further tightening his grip around the kid's throat. And as if he heard Nick's thoughts and prayers, the kid submitted and stopped struggling.

"Did anyone get away?" Maloney growled out. Henchman #4 shrugged.

"Just some woman, and her two brats." Maloney stepped into the kid's space with an evil grin.

"What's your name, kid?"

The kid glared before spitting out a very sarcastic, "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."

Maloney bellowed out a fake laugh, but Nick saw the ugly glint in the sadists' eyes. The kid's jaw tightened in defiance. A loud crack had Nick surging forward, but was immediately intercepted by Henchman #2 and #3. Maloney's backhand left a sharp red imprint on the younger man's cheek, and the only sounds in the suddenly silent bank were two separate growls; one angry and one protective.

**The Love The Love The Love**

'Now why would Nick Stokes lose his cool over this scrap of human? Though the kid did look stunning with a welted hand- print marking up his face and defiance in his eyes.' Maloney turned his head in the direction of a very pissed off CSI Stokes to watch the man's reaction as he slid his palms down the front of the kid's thighs, grabbing a quick grope and ignoring the kid's flinch before he slid them around to the kid's ass. Finding the lump he was after, Maloney slid his hand into the kid's right back pocket; invading any semblance of personal space the kid still had after being manhandled and practically suffocated, and retrieved the soft, leather wallet he'd been after.

At the sound of two safeties clicking off, Maloney looked up. Johnson and Mallory both had their guns cocked to Stokes head and as Maloney stepped away, he filed the CSI's reaction away for future reference. Flipping open the wallet, Maloney came across a Stanford student ID. In a loud stage whisper, Maloney introduced their brave young friend.

"Ah, here we go. Stanford Senior, Greg Sanders. Long way from home, aren't you?"

The kid just glared.

"Do you want to be a hero, Greg? Do you want to be a martyr? Because with one bullet," Maloney cocked his gun at the kid's forehead and clicked off the safety, "you can be."

"Leave him alone, Maloney!" Stokes shouted as Johnson jammed his gun to the CSI's head, but that didn't break the Texan's eye contact with Maloney.

And then Maloney saw it. Maloney saw CSI Nicholas Stokes' big weakness. The kid; it seemed that Nick Stokes had fallen hard for the kid. Maloney grinned; how quaint and unfortunate... for the kid because he was about to become collateral damage.

"Alright, Nick, I'll leave him be. In fact, _you_ can babysit him," with that Maloney stepped back, grabbed a fistful of Greg Sanders' shirt and shoved him Stokes' direction, "But just in case..."

**The Love The Love The Love**

He was finally out of Maloney's slimy clutches and headed toward Nick. But in the background, Nick saw Maloney raise his gun and heard the snide, "But just in case Mr. Sanders decides to get any more _clever_ ideas..." just before the gun shot drowned out everything else. A blossom of red erupted on Greg's right shoulder, close to his collarbone and the young man staggered, before falling right into Nick's arms.

As Nick sank to the floor with Greg wrapped tightly in his arms, his world narrowed down to focus only on the wounded man _finally _in his arms. He didn't see Maloney spin around only to be shot down himself, he didn't see the police swarming in and handcuffing Henchman one through four, he didn't heard the sirens, see the flashing lights, or see the paramedics rush in. All Nick could see were the drooping, pain- filled, brown eyes; all he could feel was the soft skin as he brushed away tears; all he could hear was the shallow breaths of the man he had fallen for at first sight.

But Nick's world suddenly expanded when the paramedics picked Greg up out of his arms and Nick was simultaneously blinded and deafened by the lights and sirens. He must have stood there with a helpless, lost look on his face for five minutes before Grissom got to him.

"Nicky, are you hurt? You've got blood on you." Nick looked down, enthralled by his once gray A&M t- shirt soaked in dark red blood.

"...Greg..." was all Nick could get out. Grissom's responses cut in and out of the fog that clouded his mind.

"He's... the hospital... be okay." Nick could only nod blankly.

** The Love The Love The Love**

Nick went to visit once, but Greg was still unconscious and the second time, Greg was gone. Feeling overwhelmingly disappointed and worried, Nick trudged back to work with a mopey stride and a downcast mood. After clocking in, Nick slowly made his way to Grissom's office. The door was open, but the salt and pepper haired man was talking to someone... someone with spiky hair. Nick's heart soared. Grissom noticed him in the door and gave him a 'one- minute' gesture before both men rose and shook each other's hand.

"Congratulations, Greg. I wish you the very best." With that said, Nick's boss walked out the door with only an encouraging pat to Nick's shoulder and a quick, "You'll be working the case with me when you're done."

The tall, slender form rose and Nick noticed the sling around his right shoulder. Gracefully sidestepping the chair, the man that Nick had fallen head over heels in love with, turned and lite Nick's entire galaxy with a blinding smile. Nick couldn't stop himself from grinning back, especially when the other man took several swaying steps toward him, the look in the brown eyes sultry.

Nick met him halfway; and only realized it when he was cupping the younger man's jaw and laying claim to those inviting lips... finally. Nick felt like he was flying and all too soon felt the soft lips pull away just enough to whisper.

"I don't believe we've actually met. Greg Sanders." Nick smiled, his lips and breath ghosting over Greg's.

"Nick Stokes."

Greg smiled and gave him a quick kiss, that somehow still lingered on Nick's lips, and stepped slowly out of Nick's arms. Nick opened his eyes, pleased to find the younger man smiling gently, almost shyly.

"I'd love to continue this; I really, _really_ would, but my flight is leaving soon." Nick opened his mouth, immediately ready to protest, but Greg laid a slender finger against his lips.

"I have a few months left at Stanford and then I'll be back. Grissom offered me the Head DNA Labtech position."

Nick gave a breathlessly happy laugh and pulled Greg in his arms for an intimate hug, which Greg returned in full. Tightening his arms around the narrow waist, Nick turned his head enough to whisper a bit huskily in the younger man's ear.

"So our next kiss is going to have to last several months."

A shiver ran through the body in Nick's arms and he couldn't help but smirk. Greg was sensitive in _all_ the right ways. Greg pulled his head back and met Nick in a soul- searing, almost desperate kiss. After what seemed like only seconds, Greg pulled back and buried his head underneath Nick's chin. Nick just tightened his hold.

They'd see each other soon, only a few short months really, but that didn't stop them from making Grissom wait in the car and making Greg late to his plane. Not that it mattered; it wasn't likely that they'd forget their soulmate anytime in this life... or the next.

AN: Sorry guys, but I just love a Greg in danger! I just can't help it!


	8. 2 Shots At Love

"_**2 Shots at Love"**_

"_Come on, Sara. I just wanna do a little dancing and eye up some guys."_

A little pout. One little pout. One god damn little pout. One goddamn little pout made by one goddamn quirky labtech and Sara caved like freshly fallen snow.

That's what put her in her current predicament. Not that she cut really blame Greg. Sara turned her head to the side when Greg gave a weak grunt. She just tugged the labtech a little closer.

'The idiot.' Sara thought fondly. The club they were at was currently held up at gunpoint by a gang. They had strapped an enormous amount of dynamite to the bartender's chest, that would with out a doubt blow the entire club and half the block to smithereens. The "ring- leader" had the remote control trigger in a tight grasp in his left hand while he had a tight grasp on the gun in his right. But Sara was confident that everyone would get out alive. Grissom was coming.

Though to actually make the call to Grissom it had taken some planning. Mainly, Greg running his mouth and making a scene; two innate talents of his; Sara secretly dialing Grissom's number, and telling him that he needed to get down to The Black Mamba or he'd be processing two of his employees' bodies come morning. But that spur- of- the- moment "plan" resulted in Greg being shot in the arm.

The idiot had staggered back, asked Sara to wrap his war wound; which she did using the hem of her skirt; and had been glaring daggers at the gang ever since. Nevermind that he had unconsciously leaned his weight against Sara in fatigue.

Greg groaned slightly when his shifted his weight and Sara prayed to a God; any god really, that they'd make it out of here in fewer than a million pieces. She didn't know what she'd do if she could never again see her lover's smile and peer into his dark, loving, and compassionate eyes. A brush of Greg's arm against hers broke Sara out of her train of thought about Warrick and instead she sent a promise heavenward that if they did make it out alive; she'd get Greg and Nick together at any costs.

Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket and she knew that Grissom had arrived--- It took mere seconds for everything to break out in panic. The lights flickered, flashed, and the cops and SWAT burst in through every door.

The next thing Sara knew, Greg was launching himself across the fifteen feet that separated them from the red button that would end everyone's life. A loud shot went off and Sara watched in horror as Greg's left leg buckled. But somehow, the slender blonde managed to put most of his weight behind a solid right hook that knocked the "ring- leader" out cold.

Greg fell to his knees and almost went down, but suddenly Nick was there. The Texan dropped to his knees in front of him, wrapping a supportive arm around the labtech's waist. Greg's uninjured arm wrapped Nick's neck and then the two were sharing an almost desperate kiss.

Later when they loaded Greg onto a stretcher, the younger man reached out to Sara with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey Sara? Ya know what's worse than a bullet hole?" Sara squeezed his hand and shook her head slowly.

"What, Greg?"

"Two bullet holes." Warrick laughed at the obscenely bad joke as he wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders. Nick chuckled and lovingly laid a kiss on the bruised knuckles of Greg's right hand. Sara watched and let a small, content smile cross her face when Greg turned his head and whispered a soft, "Nicky..." with nothing but love in his eyes.

Maybe her two boys didn't need help after all. They looked like they were doing just fine.


	9. Coulda Been a Rockstar I

"_**Coulda Been a Rockstar I"**_

"_I coulda been a rock star." -Greg Sanders_

"_There's still time, Greg." -Gil Grissom_

And that's what inspired Greg. He was a genius in DNA, but his childhood talent; that he _hadn't_ grown out of; was rock.

It started off as a weekend gig, then his band was spotted by a talent scout and they became an overnight sensation. And as much as Grissom and Catherine supported the DNA tech; they were sorta tired of Greg's avid fans showing up at the lab and trying to either catch a glimpse of Greg or hound Grissom or Catherine about information on Greg.

It was a hard decision but Greg was born to be in the spotlight. He thrived on attention and if anyone had any doubts, they could just watch him dance to loud music in his lab or listen to one of his long- winded explanations of their DNA results. He was just made to stand out and lab was merely smothering that wild spark.

So, as kindly as they could, Grissom and Catherine promptly kicked the best, and youngest, DNA tech they had ever had out "onto the street." He only grinned, hugged them, and made them swear to come to a few concerts. That had been two years ago.

Greg came by every month to forcibly (at least on Gil's part) drag the two of them out to breakfast. But you could tell that their zany labtech wasn't an average person; not that he had _ever_ been; any longer. He had fans, he had style; however haphazard as it was, and he had a charisma and confidence that came from someone who had gotten used to upscale living. But Greg was still Greg. He didn't dump his old mentors just because he was famous.

Those breakfasts came every month; sometimes twice a month, on the dime and the last few times he had actually brought a friend. A female friend; which for Greg meant exactly that. A female friend.

Her name was Sara Sidle, she and Greg had met at a party, he had pulled her off of a guy that had dared to make a sexist comment. Greg had gained a shiner in the process and Sara had gained an avid and compassionate conversationalist and a best friend. They relied on each other in the heavy celebrity scene and so far they had come out stronger for it.

It was them that Grissom and Catherine were meeting for breakfast for the first time in a month and a half. They had barely taken a seat when Greg walked in. He was clad in his usual jeans that clung, but weren't tight, a cotton t- shirt that usually had a Marilyn Manson logo on it, but instead was just a "plain" neon pink, and faded, worn converse. He flashed them a warm smile as he slid into the circular booth and then chuckled when he took in their confused expressions.

"Sara... is outside," He laughed as they smiled in relief. "Her Uncle insisted she get a bodyguard and she's trying to convince said bodyguard that he should actually come inside, sit down, and then eat with us. She says it'd be much more inconspicuous, he, of coarse, doesn't agree, but whatever... so how have you two been? How's the lab?"

Catherine laughed, glad for the reminder of Greg's quirky conversation.

"Lindsey's birthday is in a month, I was wondering if we could swap out a breakfast for a birthday party." Greg grinned.

"Why swap? I have a opera version of Happy Birthday that I'd love to try out." Then Greg looked up and winked at the "couple" that had approached their table. "So how'd it go; taming the wild beast?"

Sara crossed her arms as the tall African American man next to her snorted.

"He agreed to sit down, but refused to get 'distracted by food.'" Greg grinned at the sarcastic "air quotes". As she slid in next to Greg, Sara kept muttering along the lines of, "Who even says that? Who the hell says food has to be distracting... I mean there's anorexia and then there's..."

Catherine and Greg had long since been stifling their laughter while Grissom had merely looked on amused before sticking out a hand to the bodyguard.

"Gil Grissom, Crime Scene Investigator."

"Warrick Brown." Catherine had enough composure collected to offer her hand also.

"Catherine Willows, CSI."

Warrick took the offered hand with a polite, "It's a pleasure."

Their meal continued in much the same atmosphere with laughter, sarcastic comments, and many a raised eyebrow.

**The Love The Love The Love**

It was only a week later when they saw Greg again; under slightly different conditions. Grissom and Catherine had been called out to a scene at a club that Greg regularly sang at. Brass waved them through the thick wave of reporters and fans before debriefing them as they walked inside.

"Our DNA genius is alright, but there were shots fired at him last night. The perp may have been one of the employees, but who knows." Brass just shrugged when Grissom turned to him in confusion.

"And how did you come to that deduction?"

"The kid says the shot came from either backstage or one of the wings and since there were no backstage passes issued for last night, there's no way it could have been a fan; security's apparently pretty tight. But that's just what the kid said." Brass said with somewhat of a fond smile on his face.

"Catherine! Gil!" The two CSIs turned to see Sara rushing over to them with Warrick following closely behind. With a respectful nod to the two of them, Warrick turned his sharp eyes to the people around them, his stance screaming a painful death to anyone who dare even approach his charge.

"Sara! Are you alright?" The brunette nodded and seemed to unconsciously lean back into Warrick just slightly.

"I'm fine, Greg's a little shaken up though." She motioned to the stage, where Greg was sitting, looking somewhat high- strung, talking to someone on his cell.

"Did you see anything, Sara, Warrick?" Sara only shook her head, as Warrick wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders and answered in that deep, quiet voice of his.

"We were getting drinks at the bar, when we heard the shots. They seemed loud though." Grissom's brow furrowed.

"That's not unusual for a gunshot." Sara started shaking her head before Grissom even finished.

"Over the music. They seemed loud even over the music. And Greg's music... leaves you deaf for days afterward." Grissom nodded in understanding. Catherine gave Sara a brief hug before the two CSIs headed for their favorite quirky rock star. Greg looked up at their approach and flashed them a tight smile.

"Hey, Cath, Gris. And before you ask, I didn't see or hear anything. Not with the amps. In fact, the only reason I figured something wasn't right was because one of the amps got shot up. Sparks were flying everywhere." Catherine nodded and scribbled something down.

"Greg, Brass said that you thought it came from backstage?" Greg nodded and pointed toward the amp and white pillar by the corner of the stage.

"The bullet pierced the back of the amp and this side of the column."

"Nice eye, Greg."

Greg gave a tired smile and a simple, "I try," before he cleared his throat nervously. "I am also pretty sure that it wasn't a member of the band," at their encouraging looks, Greg continued on, more sure, "They all know my choreography. They would have known that I step to the side and drop to my knees at that point in the song. The bullet struck where I was standing before."

Taking in Grissom's proud expression and Catherine's grin, Greg gulped.

"...What?" Grissom turned to Catherine.

"Mark this day down, Catherine. I don't think we'll ever have another witness statement as reliable and accurate as this one." In relief, Greg gave his old boss a small, relaxed smile.

"Well you better put a star next to it because I don't plan on doing it again."

"--- I couldn't agree more." Greg groaned when a small, petite woman in a business suit and pumps strode up to the stage.

"Mary, not now---" Greg began, but was swiftly cut off.

"Oh, I think now is the perfect time to discuss this. Your friends here, haven't caught the perp; which means that he's free to try again... you..." A sharp glare stopped Greg's eye- roll in mid- motion, "you are getting a bodyguard."

Greg opened his mouth, but was once again cut off.

"I'm giving you a week to pick one yourself or I will. End of story." With a quick nod to Grissom and Catherine, Mary Connelly marched back out. Catherine turned amused eyes back to Greg, who ad his face buried in his hands.

"Wow, I see she still runs a tight ship." Greg just groaned.

**The Love The Love The Love**

Warrick was stopping in at the office on his day off after making sure that Sara would be staying in. He stopped in with the owner and switched all of his best friend's current clients to other members of the firm. So, Nick would be pissed at first, but after talking to Mary, Warrick knew that the amount that Greg's insurance company was willing to pay for security would more than double Nick's current rate. Plus, Nick was lonely, there was no denying it. A full- time, 24/7 job would do him good... Greg would do him good.

Warrick wanted nothing more than Nick to be happy and Warrick had become very fond of Greg, so the choice to guard the rock star was logical. Thankfully, the company didn't prevent guard/ client relations, but they would another guard part- time to the client. That was exactly the reason that he hadn't told his boss about the progress in his and Sara's relationship. Eventually, he would, but he wasn't quite ready for another guy to be around the brunette 24 hours a day.

Truthfully, though, he was a it worried. Last night she had needed some comfort and Warrick had ended up holding her while she fell asleep. It hadn't taken long until he was asleep also. He was worried about letting his guard down and last night he had done so, big time. But there was also no way in hell he was going to pass up another chance to hold Sara Sidle.

No, Warrick wasn't going anywhere... except to the locker room where Nick was.


	10. Coulda Been a Rockstar II

"_**Coulda Been a Rockstar II"**_

Nick's back was to him when he walked through the locker room doors, but Warrick figured that Nick would know he was there anyway.

"Hey, Nick. You want a job, man?" Warrick heard Nick chuckle. He didn't turn as he responded, but Warrick could hear the grin in his voice.

"No, man, I won't guard Sara. Cause A: She sounds like she could kick _my_ ass and B: You're so head- over- heels in love with her and I ain't takin' over your turf." Warrick chuckled, Nick turned, and with two identical grins, they bumped fists in their usual greeting.

"Long time no see, Rick. It's been what? Three weeks, man?" Warrick nodded.

"Since I started guarding Sara." Nick passed a scrutinizing look over him.

"You look good." Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Stop hitting on me, Stokes." Nick sent him a wink.

"Oh, you'd know if I were hitting on you, Brown." The two couldn't keep the straight faces for long before they burst out laughing. "Oh, it's been too long, Rick." Warrick could only agree as Nick reached down to finish tying his shoe.

"So what's this job? Cause if I know you, I know that there's no way in hell you're letting another man near your girl."

It sometimes worried Warrick how Nick could seemingly read his mind.

"Naw, it's for her best friend." Nick didn't look up.

"Oh, you mean the singer?"

"Sure, if that's what you wanna call him," Warrick muttered sarcastically. This time Nick did look up.

"I thought you mentioned that he sang." Warrick could only shrug.

"Yeah, but he doesn't sing the stuff that you would count as music. He more or less screams it." Nick's eyes widened to the point of bugging out.

"You want me to guard a rock star?!" Warrick swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Look, he was sorta forced into it by his manager. The insurance company was saying that covering someone who was being shot at was a liability without additional security." Nick looked almost relieved.

"So he's not just wanting to look cool with someone tailing him around all the time?" Warrick shook his head.

"Like I said, he was forced into it. He actually asked me if I knew anyone who could be discrete about it. I said I did. And while you don't exactly blend in, Nick, it's because of your looks, not your gun. Plus, Greg needs someone that can look good beside him. Someone that can stand in the spotlight without wimping out on him."

At Nick's questioning look, Warrick added, "He's as lonely as you are. The career he's got... it's as bad as ours when it comes to holding a relationship."

"So he's...?" Nick trailed off, but Warrick got the whole question anyway and snorted.

"Greg says that 'Love is love. Damn the sex of the person.'" Nick grinned.

"Do I even have to guess whether my schedule is now empty or...?"

"Already done, man."

With two more identical grins, they shook on it.

**The Love The Love The Love**

Greg crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you're making me get a bodyguard..." Sara rolled her eyes at Greg's rant. She'd heard it a million and a half times. She was about to cut him off _yet again_ when she noticed Warrick walking in with another guy. Tall. Buff. Gorgeous. Sara knew this must be Nick

"...You _know_ I can protect myself, so why do I need a bodyguard? He's not gonna do any good anyway. He'll be big, thick, indiscreet, and mentally inadequate..." Warrick stepped up beside Sara, giving her a small peck on the cheek which she returned with a small smile.

"He'll be fine, Greg." Greg raised a finger and an eyebrow.

"Oh, but how do you know? Will he blend in?" At Warrick's uneasy look, Greg jumped on him.

"Warrick! I told you I don't want an all brawn and no brain guy..."

"---If I knew better, I'd be affronted..." Greg spun around and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Tan, short cropped brown hair, broad shoulders, gorgeous smile, sparkling eyes... Damn it!

**The Love The Love The Love**

Nick was falling hard. The quirky, slender brunette dancing around the living room in front him was everything Nick was looking for in a man and now because of it, he was in Warrick's position. Nick could trust no one to guard Greg but himself; not to mention the guys that would be snooping around the rock star if Nick didn't ward them off... Nope, Nick wasn't letting Greg out of his sight.

It had taken two weeks, but Greg's CSI friends had found some evidence to lead them to a suspect. Maybe then Nick could breathe a little easier knowing Greg was safe. But Nick truthfully, and very guiltily, hoped the infamous Gil Grissom didn't solve Greg's case. He just didn't think he could ever say goodbye.

"Nicky?" Nick startled himself out of his thoughts when Greg's soft, concerned voice broke in.

"Hmm?" Was the most literate word Nick could summon up in that moment. The light of the flat screen TV was the only light on in the otherwise dark house and it seemed to just make Greg _glow_. Greg cocked his head to the side and gave him a questioning look before plopping himself down on the opposite side of the couch, much to Nick's disappointment. But even that disappeared when Greg stretched out until his feet rested snugly in Nick's lap.

Nick looked toward Greg with an eyebrow raised. Dark brown eyes glinted with something that Nick couldn't distinguish before the younger man snorted and twisted until he was on his stomach with his arms wrapped around the throw pillow his cheek was pressed into.

"Figured you could do something useful while you're hoggin' up my couch." Those dark eyes were focused on the TV so Nick knew that Greg didn't see his eye roll. Suddenly a wicked idea crossed Nick's mind. He lowered a hand until his fingers were about to ghost over the sensitive soles of Greg's feet. He was stopped though, when one of Greg's feet gave a warning kick.

"Don't even think about it, Nicky." Nick just chuckled and rested his hands comfortably on the younger man's calves instead. With Greg's attention back on the plasma _monster_, Nick felt free to let his thoughts wander again.

What he realized was that he'd give anything to do this, just this; lazing on the couch watching old reruns of _Starsky & Hutch_ in the dark with Greg every night for the rest of his life.

**The Love The Love The Love**

It was late, Nick knew that, but he couldn't find himself to move and risk waking Greg up. The rock star had shifted positions sometime during the movie and now had his head resting where his feet had previously been... in Nick's lap. The ex- DNA labtech had fallen asleep to Nick combing his fingers through the surprisingly soft, brown locks and neither of them had moved since. Nick hadn't been able to doze off himself, but that was hardly his fault. Greg was just too damn beautiful in his sleep.

Carefully, reaching over and muting the TV, Nick frowned when he heard faint footsteps. Shaking his head, he was about to chalk it up to tired ears and an overactive imagination when he heard something drop on the upstairs floor. Greg didn't have any pets and no one would be in the house at this time of night. The footsteps that Nick had heard earlier thumped again, almost right above their heads.

This time, Nick sprang into action. He gently shook Greg awake, immediately shushing

Greg's groggy, "Wha?... What's going on?" and made a point of staring at the ceiling. Greg's brow furrowed as he did the same, but when the footsteps echoed above their heads again his eyes widened as his mouth opened in a silent gasp. When the two of them heard the footsteps fade down the upstairs hall and sound on the stairs, they bolted up.

Nick gave Greg a slight push toward the kitchen and whispered a rushed, "Lock yourself in the pantry." But Greg shook his head wildly, adamantly refusing.

"I'm not leaving you." Nick pulled the young man toward him, wrapped his arms around the slender form as he breathed out next to his ear.

"Go. This is what I do, Greg, I protect you." Greg tightened his arms around Nick's waist briefly before pulling back. Nick laid a loving kiss on the younger man's forehead before stepping back and nudging Greg toward the pantry.

"Go, Greg. _Now_." With terrified eyes, Greg turned and fled into the kitchen. Assured the young singer was out of harm's way, Nick focused on the creaking floorboards in the dining room, all the while mentally thanking Greg for buying an older mansion. With his back flat against the wall next to the TV, Nick waited until the dark shape moved into range before springing. It didn't take long until Nick had the intruder face- planted on the floor unconscious, with his hands bound behind his back by Nick's tight grip.

"Greg! You can come out." Nick called and a wide- eyed Greg appeared in the adjoining doorway, looking relieved. "Why don't you give Gris--- Greg!"

A knife was pointed to Greg's cheek... and both the knife and Greg were held in a white knuckled grip by a large bulk of a man that Nick vaguely remembered Greg introducing him as the back- up drummer in his band. Nick could see Greg's nostrils flare and his jaw clench as he fought back his adrenaline and tried to keep the arm around his neck from tightening.

"...Greg..." Nick began in a low, calm voice, but the drummer snarled.

"Shut up, _Nick_. Do you know how long I've waited to be the lead singer? Do you? Huh?! Too long. I had the voice, but not the face. No, Gregory's was perfect for the cover. Hmph, we'll see after we scar the pretty thing up."

Greg's jaw tightened when the sharp blade nicked his cheek. Then the young rock star did something that Nick had only seen done in movies. Greg jerked back, successfully ramming the back of his head into the drummer's throat. Nick could see the drummer's grip loosen just before Greg used the guy's weight against him to flip him. The drummer landed with a loud groan before Greg was straddling the guy's back and twisting the guy's beefy arm up between his shoulder blades.

Nick was admittedly struck speechless and it wasn't until Greg looked up at Nick with scared eyes and a weak voice that Nick kicked himself. Greg was by far the least violent person Nick had ever met and right now Nick guessed that Greg was pretty disgusted with himself. Nick dragged his captive over to one of the many columns; (Truthfully, Nick had gotten some very R- rated fantasies involving him, Greg, no clothes, and up against one of those said columns...); in Greg's kitchen, cuffed the guy's wrists around the thick beam, and all but sprinted over to where Greg was barely restraining himself from bolting.

Once Nick had a hold of the drummer's wrists, Greg did bolt... right for the trashcan. Nick ignored the angry cursing and yelling as he secured Greg's attacker, took out his cell phone, and sped dialed Gil Grissom. After a fifteen second conversation, Nick dropped his phone to the counter- top and wrapped his arms the shaking rock star. With soothing murmurers and kisses to the soft hair, Greg slowly loosened the death grip that he had on Nick's shirt.

"Thank you, Nicky," came Greg's muffled voice. Nick just kissed Greg's forehead and tightened his hold.

**The Love The Love The Love**

"Blow out the candles, Lindsey!"

With a deep breath, the little girl blew out all seven candles in one go. The room went dark before someone flicked the lights on. Five other little girls rushed to get in line for birthday cake. Sara went wild with the video camera while Warrick tried to get her to sit down and not break said camera. Grissom was standing, involved in an avid conversation with Nick about the criminal justice course the Texan had just completed. Lindsey was sitting like a princess on top of Greg's lap. Greg smiled and whispered into the seven- year- old's ear while she giggled at their secret. Greg reclined back after whispering another little secret and smiled when Nick's fingers would brush protectively over his shoulder from where they were resting on the back of the his chair.

Catherine just stood back and observed all this with a happy smile on her face. Her family was together, but there was just on thing missing. She heard Sara giggle as Warrick wrapped both of his arms around her waist and sweetly kissed her neck.

"Hey Lindsey? What did you wish for?" The little girl shook her head at the dark man.

"If I tell, it won't come true." Greg leaned forward again and whispered something, his eyes looking directly to where Grissom had come up beside Catherine and put an arm around her shoulders. Catherine just laid her head on Gil's shoulder and gazed right back to where her daughter had turned to look up at Greg with a such an awe- struck expression that it made Catherine glad that she had asked Greg to be Lindsey's godfather seven years ago.

Greg whispered something again and the little girl just giggled out a, "That's not what I wished for, silly." In response, Greg just smiled and leaned back, this time letting his elbow prop up on the armrest and allowing his fingers to trail up to caress Nick's from where they were resting on his shoulder. Catherine felt the low rumbles as Gil spoke up next to her.

"You know, Lindsey, I'm sure your wish will still come true if you tell everyone what it is." Lindsey cocked her head to the side, seemingly scrutinizing the entomologist before giving him a sharp nod.

"Okay. I wish Uncle Greggo and Nicky would kiss. Everyone else does." The little girl peered up at Nick, "You love Uncle Greggo, right?"

Catherine saw Nick melt like a big pile of Texan goo when he looked into the angelic blue eyes.

"Yeah Linds, I do." And with that, Nick leaned down while Greg tilted his chin up. Their lips touched in a simple kiss that spoke of nothing but the love they had come to find in each other. And Catherine knew that that love would last forever.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I would love to know what everyone thinks, so let me know!

I am also looking for requests, as I have very few drabble ideas left, so I'd love to hear any of the ideas you have!

Oh! and review please!


	11. Time Restricted Playtime

"_**Time Restricted Playtime" **_

They were called in on their day off, their first day off together in two months. Thankfully, Grissom had the courtesy to put them on the same case.

Nick was busy flipping through the only three radio stations that came in, while worrying at his lower lip; first nibbling, then soothing by running a quick tongue over them. His lips were red and swollen and were seriously turning Greg on.

Today was supposed to be their day to lay in bed, only getting up for the necessities such as chocolate or more lube. And because of that, Greg's mind had done a cannon ball into the gutter yesterday; resulting in him giving Nick a very enthusiastic blowjob in the basement maintenance closet at work; and hadn't had time to come back out yet. As such, Greg was being seriously turned on by Nick's lips... like more so than usual.

**TheLove TheLove TheLove**

Nick was frustrated as all hell. He had wanted his lover all to himself today and had been denied, but not only that; he'd also been expected to go to work on top of it. He'd been looking forward to having Greg under him, quivering in need and now all Nick was capable of thinking about was Greg's deep moans, whimpers, and screams. It was god damn distracting! And nothing would come on the radio to cover up his thoughts and why? Because Grissom had assigned them to a case in the middle of nowhere!

Nick heard Greg clear his throat and he looked over in time to see his lover cross his legs uncomfortably. Taking in the hot flush on the younger CSI's cheeks, Nick hardened almost instantly when he recognized the lustful glaze in the brown eyes, even as the apologetic man tried to cover it up.

"Greg..!" Nick choked out, his voice barely counting as a rasp. Greg shook his head and adverted his eyes.

"Sorry, Nick."

Nick could only nod and turn back to the road. But five minuted later, when Nick's knuckles had long since turned white from his tight grip on the steering wheel and he couldn't stand it any longer, Nick braked suddenly and veered onto the shoulder of the deserted road. Throwing the Tahoe in park, Nick turned to his lover with a feral look.

Greg, who had startled out of his train of thought, looked around wildly for the reason behind the sudden stop. His eyes darted to Nick, checking for possible injuries but his search came to an abrupt standstill when he saw the blazing passion in his lover's eyes.

"Nick...?" It was Greg's turn to whisper out while he fumbled for his seat belt.

As soon as it was off, Nick surged across the distance between them, his hand gripping the back of Greg's neck to pull the younger man in for a rough kiss. When he pulled back, Greg's eyes were wide but there was a heavy dose of arousal pumping through the dilated pupils. After only a second, Nick dove back in nipping, biting and then soothing his way from Greg's lips down the junction of Greg's neck and shoulder.

With one hand at the small of his lover's back and the other twisting in his lover's curls, Nick had successfully dragged Greg's hips toward him while at the same time pulling Greg's head back to expose his beautiful throat. The arch of the ex- labrat's back must have been uncomfortable, but the younger man did nothing but groan when Nick attached his lips to the side of Greg's neck and sucked hard.

Greg gave a high- pitched whine and tried to thrust his hips up into Nick, but their positioning and the center console; which was digging into Nick's ribs; easily prevented it. Nick was determined to fix that. Wrapping an arm around Greg's slender waist and grabbing a handful of Greggo behind, Nick hefted the squirming labtech up onto the center console. Nick trailed his hand down from the tempting ass to his thigh, then calf, and finally foot as Greg dragged himself into the backseat.

Beckoned on by Greg's smoldering, dark eyes, Nick prowled after him. Even in the tight space, it didn't take long until they were both vest and shirtless. Greg wrapped his around Nick and pulled the Texan on top of him, cradling him between bent knees. When Nick attacked Greg's neck, Greg couldn't fight the groan and his body's instinct to arch. His naked chest met Nick's and their denim- covered erections caught. Nick captured Greg's wrists and pinned them to the door with one hand.

As Nick fumbled with something on his belt, his mouth latched onto Greg's nipple. Greg to let out a long, low keen that had Nick growlin along with him. Cold metal circled his wrists, and Greg's eyes; which had closed around the time Nick's mouth had found his neck; flew open in surprise. Testing the unforgiving metal, Greg realized that while the cuffs weren't tight, they did restrain him.

Blinking up in confusion at his lover, Greg noticed the Texan's nostrils flare wildly as he panted heavily, desire and arousal flushing his entire gorgeous body. Greg's breath caught in his throat so that when he tried to speak all that came out was a dry croak.

"...Nicky...Nicky, we don't have time..." Nick cut off his next words with a rough, hard kiss and Greg could only groan and clutch the door handle. Greg gasped for air when Nick released his lips only to continue to lay a trail of hot kissed down his jaw, neck, shoulder, nipples, and stomach. Then he trembled when Nick's kisses trailed even lower and the man's nimble fingers unbuttoned and yanked off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Then the Texan's mouth was on his cock and he was in heaven.

Greg thrust his hips up uncontrollably a few times before Nick's hands caught them and held them down. He couldn't hear his own pants and gasps because of the blood pounding in his ears. Nick's throat muscles worked over Greg's cock, swallowing his pre-cum. But all too soon Nick pulled off, ignoring Greg's pleas and threats while he stripped off his own his own jeans and briefs. He was back quickly, kissing Greg, dominating him.

Nick ran a somehow gentle hand down Greg's thigh, knee, and calf; urging Greg's leg up onto his shoulder. Greg greedily latched onto the two fingers Nick had pressed against his lips, only to protest when they too disappeared. Those protests were swallowed by Nick in a heated press of lips on lips, even when those moans of protests turned into moans of encouragement when he felt those fingers at his entrance slowly pushing their way into his tight channel. Greg threw his head back in bliss. A third finger made its way in, stretching and preparing him painstakingly carefully even though Greg could feel Nick's taut muscles quivering with the effort of holding himself back. Greg arched his back and pressed himself down onto Nick's invading digits..

"Fuck me... now, Nicky." That low commanding plea seemed to snap whatever control Nick had had because the Texan quickly spit into his palm, coated his erection, and positioned himself. With the head of his cock at his lover's entrance, Nick leaned down to press his entire body along Greg's and with his hands quilting Greg's where they clutched at the handle of the door, Nick lowered his lips to kiss his lover the same moment he thrust in.

Covering Greg's scream, Nick was about to pull out to thrust back in when Greg's long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled Nick in deeper. Nick could only gasp out and then inhale sharply at the feel of Greg's hot, tight channel surrounding him. Tongues intertwined as Nick pumped his hips a few times before drawing out and thrusting back in. The two of them set a fast, almost brutal rhythm with Nick slamming into Greg's prostate dead- on every time and groaning when his lover's tight heat quivered around him.

With a final scream of his lover's name, Greg came hard in between their bodies. As Nick felt the younger man tightened and clench around him, he managed a few more thrusts before he too came. Nick sagged, resting most of his weight on the sated man underneath him. But after a good ten minutes, Nick felt Greg shift under him and then awkwardly kiss his hair.

He flexed and lifted himself up from his comfortable spot on Greg's chest. Peering down at the content, sated, _beautiful_ man pinned under him, Nick couldn't stop the affectionate smile from reaching his eyes. Greg smiled back, his own eyes drooping a little in sleepiness.

"What, Nicky?"

"You're glowing, baby." Greg kept his eyelids low and his voice matched.

"Get these cuffs off me, Nicky." Nick complied, savoring the feel of Greg's soft skin before it was covered by one of his horrendous shirts.

As soon as Nick unlocked the second cuff, Greg propped himself up on one hand while he cradled the side of Nick's face with the other. They met in a tender kiss, completely contradictory to the passion they had just shared. It was one of the things Nick loved about Greg; he was able to switch the mood around him in seconds. From stony to playful, uptight to relaxed, content to... turned on; somehow it affected anyone around him.

Nick felt more than heard the murmured, "I love you, Nicky," against his lips and Nick quickly returned the sentiment with his own, "I love you too, G," and a kiss.

**TheLove TheLove TheLove**

When they finally got to the scene an hour late, Brass met them at the door with an abrupt, "You two are late."

Greg merely gave Nick a heat- inducing look before shrugging, and replying with a nonchalant, "We just... got lost." And then walked away, leaving Nick to take the heat. Brass just raised an amused eyebrow and Nick had a feeling that the Captain knew exactly what they had spent the hour on. But Nick just casually shrugged, trying to keep the guilty nerves from showing on his face.

"Hey, when Gris restricts our...ehhmm... free- time, we have to improvise." Brass chuckled.

"I've been doing that for years." Then he winked and left a very alarmed, a very red, and a very embarrassed Texan standing on the front lawn wondering--- HOPING the Captain had just been joking.

* * *

Okay, so I realized that I could post this on this site and it'd be alright, anyway, read and review please!


	12. Minus the White Stallion

* * *

"_**Minus the White Stallion"**_

Nick was horny, depressed, and hopelessly in love. And the Texan unfortunately knew that no amount of alcohol in the world would get rid of the feelings he had for a certain DNA labtech. That thought alone made Nick depressed. So he did the next best thing... he danced his feelings away, which worked fine and dandy until someone started grinding up against him and his mind started mentally trading the guy in front of him for Greg. Well, that made him hard and horny, but for only for one person... Greg.

Nick growled, forcibly pulled himself out of his thoughts, and yanked the man dancing with him back against his chest. Sex was a good release as any, Nick just had to make sure Greg's name stayed sealed behind his lips. That plan might have actually worked if Nick hadn't heard a very familiar voice coming from the back of the club.

Nick turned, knowing that he couldn't have been imagining the very pissed off, "fuck you." He was right. There he was, Nick's hidden long- time crush. Greg was dressed in tight jeans and a form- fitting t-shirt and trying to shove a larger guy away from him. As Nick came closer, he gulped when he saw the angry fire in Greg's rich, brown eyes. But a second later, when Greg's wrists were seized in a bruising grip, after he had tried to push the guy away again, determination fought its way onto Nick's face.

He was there in moments and watched as Greg's eyes widened in pleading recognition before he saw the guy turn, ready to yank Greg out the back door with him. When Greg resisted, straining in Nick's direction, the guy turned, growling.

"Don't touch him." Nick warned calmly. The guy's fists clenched and Nick knew the guy was about to swing when Nick beat him to the punch...literally.

It was a swift right hook that took the guy down. Nick only had one thing to say...er growl.

"Leggo my Greggo." Looking up, Nick saw Greg's wide grin and he could feel his anger melting away. Nick stepped closer until he was standing in front of the object of his affections. Greg draped his arms over Nick's shoulders and pressed his entire body along the Texan's.

"Ah, my handsome prince, coming to rescue me from the fire- breathing dragon."

With a feral grin, Nick brought his lips crashing down on Greg's grinning ones. Handsome prince his ass...

Well, maybe minus one white stallion.

* * *

AN: I am sorry, I just can't resist that line.

"Leggo my Greggo."

Read and review please!


	13. My GiveADamn's Busted

"_**My Give-a-Damn's Busted"**_

"Oh and Sara, find Nick or Greg. One of them can help you."

That had been an hour ago and so far both of them remained illusive. She _had_ learned that it was Greg's day off and Nick was supposedly on- call.

So she tried calling them. Greg's cell was turned off. And Nick's kept ringing... and ringing... and ringing.

When Sara's raving and complaining got too repetitive, Warrick suggested that they go to Nick's place to see if he was home to answer the door. Sara just glared and asked why he didn't mention this sooner. The ex- gambler just rolled his eyes and told her that he was driving.

They arrived at Nick's in fifteen minutes and were in luck when they saw Nick's truck in the driveway. Sara didn't see the little blue crotch- rocket on the right side of Nick's bright red Ford, but Warrick did. He just smiled and followed Sara up to the door.

After somewhat of an impatient knock... or three...the two of them heard a muffled bang and curse in what sounded like a foreign language. Norwegian, Warrick knew, because Greg had been rubbing off some of the swear words onto Nick. Only Warrick knew that it was much more than the swear words. Because every time he brought up "screaming" "Greggo", and "bed" Nick would blush bright red and mutter about 'bilingual little minxes' under his breath.

It amused Warrick to no end, he just loved watching Nick squirm. It was harder to do with Greg.

And speaking of squirming, Warrick was watching Nick do just that. Sara was firing off a series of rapid questions and Warrick just stood back, stuck his hands in his pockets, and smirked as he watched as his best friend's blushes and fidgets grew in intensity.

"...We need you for a scene. Do you _ever_ wear a shirt?" Warrick watched the blush spread to the top of Nick's naked chest. The Texan crossed his arms over his chest awkwardly.

"Do you have Greg's number? Or have any idea where he is? And why haven't _you_ been answering your phone? And why...IN...THE...HELL are Greg's jeans draped over your TV?!" Sara gave the Texan an alarmed look. Warrick chuckled. Nick sighed and yelled out.

"G, we've been found out." Greg came out of the bedroom, pulling a shirt on--- it was one of Nick's Aggie shirts, Warrick noted. He also noted that when Nick glanced back at his boyfriend, his gaze softened and lingered.

Greg walked up and stood just in front of Nick, as if he was preparing to protect the Texan from the petite brunette woman standing next to Warrick.

"Sara, I can explai---"

"That...Is...So...HOT!" The boys exchanged wide- eyed glances. Warrick just burst out laughing.

It was a good thing they had only been hiding their relationship for two years or Sara might have been pissed.

* * *

AN: This is another of my favorites and for those of you who don't know, I re-updated "Time Restricted Playtime" I posted the entire chapter. Well read and review, tell me what you think.


	14. Obvious Obsession

"_**Obvious Obsession"**_

Warrick was idly and patiently (Alright, he had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot _pretty_ impatiently) as Hodges finished analyzing his trace evidence. With an impatient sigh (And a sneer from Hodges), Warrick leaned his weight against the stainless steel counter and let his eyes wander.

Grissom was hovering over Catherine's shoulder as she examined a shirt in Evidence Room 1. Sara was in the break room... sleeping...with her hair very close to falling into her microwave meal. Bobby was talking to Archy in the A/V lab, probably about Scifi video games. Nick was in the DNA lab... again.

Warrick's brow furrowed. He and Nick were on the same case and they hadn't gathered any DNA evidence. Warrick raised an eyebrow when he saw Nick crowd Greg up against the counter when the labtech stretched up to retrieve one of his many analysis books on foreign compounds. As the labtech turned, he grinned and made a "shooing" motion with said analysis book toward Nick, who only grinned and backed up with his hands in the air in a playful sign of surrender.

Greg walked past the Texan, setting the book on a glass counter before flipping it open. Then the DNA genius looked up and abruptly spun around, almost bowling over Nick in the process, and grabbed one of his clear dry- erase boards. As he started one of is infamous, "Name That Chemical Compound" games, Warrick heard someone sarcastically clear their throat (Only _Hodges_ could manage to clear his throat sarcastically.), effectively breaking him out of his study of his two co-workers.

But it was the snide, "They're nauseatingly blind, aren't they?" had Warrick turning around, ready to defend his "family". But at his sour look, Hodges just raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he were talking to an extremely dense redneck.

"They flirt all the time, Brown... You can't deny it. I'm the one who has to watch all the _touching_...ugh." Warrick ignored Hodges' shudder and looked back.

They did touch--- a lot. Even if the touches could be considered masculine and straight, they still did it---a lot. And it was mostly Nick! That's what shocked Warrick. It was mostly Nick who'd give a friendly or affectionate pat on the chest or squeeze on the shoulder. It was Nick who'd step _way_ into Greg's space and even though the Texan was a very tactile person, he didn't get that close to anyone else. But from Greg's smiles and grins (You know, the ones that could light the entire city of Vegas during a power outage...), Warrick could tell that Greg didn't mind. Those smiles were Greg's way of "touching," because Warrick knew that while Greg knew who he and had a wild, wacky sense of confidence, the labtech just couldn't put himself out there as much as Nick.

Warrick blanched. God, Hodges was right. His friends _were_ blind. How could they not see it? Hell... how could none of the CSIs not see it? Wasn't it their job to find the hidden?

"Jesus, Brown." Warrick startled out of his rather depressing thoughts

"It was obvious and trust me, no one looks at what's in front of their face, much less a CSI. So stop brooding about it, take your evidence, and drag Stokes away from Sanders, so I don't have to watch their mating rituals anymore."

Slightly stunned, Warrick walked out of Trace in a daze. Oh God. Hodges was _right_...

* * *

A/N: I have one more guys! So please read and review!


	15. The Little Things

"_**The Little Things"**_

It had been a rough case. A little boy was found beaten and raped in a dumpster behind his own house, discarded like yesterday's trash. Nick had gotten a confession, but only after practically beating the guy's face in, then stormed out. No one knew where the Texan had gone, but his Tahoe was still in the parking lot.

As Warrick went to open the locker room door, he heard heavy sobbing and a quiet soothing voice. Quietly, he opened the door a crack and peaked in. The sight he saw was something, Warrick never thought he'd see.

There was Nick, sobbing heavily, his face pressed hotly into the crook of Greg's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around Greg's waist while Greg had one arm wrapped around the Texan's shaking shoulders and the other twined in Nick's hair, silently encouraging the other man to let it all out. When Warrick looked up, his eyes met Greg's. The dark chocolate pools were flooded with love and concern for Nick, but they also held a hint of a challenge aimed at Warrick.

Not a playful challenge, as the younger man was notorious for issuing, no this was one challenge that screamed protection. It screamed of Greg's willingness to put himself between Nick and anyone who could hurt him. That challenge had Greg's liquid gaze practically burning into Warrick, threatening him.

Normally, Warrick would have bristled, his own anger building and rising to the threat, but Warrick didn't feel any anger at Greg's stare. Instead, he lowered his eyes in submission. Greg was saying, "Don' judge Nick, he's still the same man. If you have to judge someone, judge me," in every line of his body.

When he looked back, he understood where it had come from. Nick couldn't stay angry with Greg, not when the ex- labtech could light his entire world with a smile and a useless fact. Greg could be strong where Nick wasn't, he could let go when Nick couldn't, he could _understand_ where no one else _could_. He was good for Nick.

Looking back on his own disastrous marriage to someone outside of their small family, Warrick knew that Nick and Greg would never find someone that could understand, that could accept them half as well as the other already had. With Nigel Crane, the lab explosion, the box, and Demetri James; no one, even on the night shift, could even comprehend what they had each gone though.

So yeah, Warrick accepted the relationship that had blossomed between his two friends.

Warrick raised his eyes to Greg's again; the challenge was still there, but so was a hint of pleading. Pleading for Warrick not to judge, to not make a big deal out of the situation. Warrick gave Greg a small, warm smile and nod before quietly backing out of the dark locker room.

Yeah, he accepted and encouraged what they found because if someone on the night shift deserved a happy ending, it was those two.

* * *

A/N: So this is the last one guys! There will be more if and when the plots find me and get written. My next project is Live Free or Die Hard, John/Matt slash drabbles, and then hopefully after that I'll be able to finish my _chaptered_ stories! Ok, so read and review please!

And consider this TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. FIC SEARCH

Hello all!

I know, I know! Life has been kicking my ass in a BIG way. I won't be making any promises this time around, but I am starting up on my unfinished stories once again, so hopefully I'll keep my inspiration for them and not run into a huge metal block!

So anyway, the real reason I have posted:

I am searching for a few stories that I read awhile ago and just can't seem to find anymore! It's been driving me crazy! I always kick myself for not saving the links... I don't remember what exact websites they were on, but I'm pretty sure they were Fanfiction or Adultfanfiction.

So Story #1: A Harry Potter. HP/DM Harry left the wizarding world. He became a chef. Draco found out where he was nd convinced him to come back to Hogwarts to teach (still under the different name) There was Draco's relative in there somewhere trying to seduce Harry away from Draco... I think the story was called Rousse's International House of Cuisine... or something like that... That's all I've got for this one.

Story #2: A CSI. Nick/Greg. A serial killer has been targeting guys that look exactly like Greg, so they send him undercover to a club to bait the killer. Nick is there undercover as well. I vaguely recall the two of them ending up in a room together and they got pretty hot and heavy before the serial killer barges in.

Story #3: A CSI. Nick/Greg. I think this has the same author as #2. Grissom wants to use Nick and Greg for one of his experiments so the two of them end up wrestling around in the mud, mock fighting until they end up making out pretty seriously(thankfully Grissom had already left the room!) I'm not sure what happens after.

That's all I can recall of those stories. They were all very well written, very detailed and very hot! Lol, I've been wanting to read these again for a long time and they come highly recommended if anyone knows where I could find them again! I'm desperate! Please help!


End file.
